Hope and hours...
by lily4
Summary: Ok Ok, next time I'll do a funny story... but I beg you to read this one!!! Please, my first attempt in a tear-jerker story and I wanna know what you think. Am I better to write funny ones? Or sad ones? I prefer to write sad ones but... read please. You c


Hi!  
  
I really looove songfics! Do you? It is the song 'Together again' by Janet Jackson.  
I think that these two words are soooooo S+S... but I will not use names in it  
so you can choose the names you want! (Ok, I'll not like if you choose Meiling  
and Syaoran together or Tomoyo and Syaoran but you choose so I can't say  
anything at your choices...) I'll try to make it fun and cool but I'm so   
gloomy and dark by these days so... sorry if you don't like!  
  
On with the fic!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
It was a February morning, the 19 to be right. A monday, like all the other   
Mondays in the world. But not for one girl, it was a different monday. The  
monday her sweetheart was suppose to return to her.  
  
The hours went by, slowly, steadily. She woke up, went to school, and went  
in her class with a renewed joy. She was always joyful but this time it was  
more, more smiles, more giggles, she couldn't help it.  
  
At lunch time, she went with her friends inside the school cafeteria. They ate  
like everyday, talk like everyday. But the girl find it funnier than as usual.  
The reason? She had hope. Hope, as big as the ocean, as big as the universe.  
  
The bell rang, they went in class again. She was so joyful. The hours went  
by slowly, steadily. The bell rang again, dismissing all the students fom school.  
  
She went home. So joyfully. Enjoying more and more, all the things she was doing.  
With hope, she was enjoying herself more. The hours went by slowly, steadily.  
  
She ate her dinner. She went back in her room, to do her assignments. It was  
now 7:03 p.m. She wondered where her lover was at this moment. But she didn't  
thought about it for too long because she had hope. She had hope. The hours  
went by slowly, steadily. Her assignements were done since a while. Everything  
she had to do for the evening was done. Except one thing. The most precious thing  
at her eyes wasn't there. He promised her he would be there this day. And he  
wasn't. She was alone. Left alone, all alone. How cruel life seemed to be for  
her. She thought that she might had misunderstood the date. Maybe it was the  
20 he was supposed to come back. She went to sleep right then, a new hope in  
her mind, the hope that her love was going to come back to her the next day.   
Hope. The hours went by slowly, steadily.   
  
Then, the next morning, she woke up, she went to school like every morning.  
Like the previous day, like the days in the previous week, like the days in  
the previous months, she went in class. But it wasn't like those days. It was  
a more beautiful day, it was the day her love must came back to her.  
  
The hours went by slowly, steadily. As school was dismissed, she went at home.  
She did her assignments, she ate her dinner, she went back upstairs to finish  
her assignments. The hours went by slowly, steadily. She went to sleep thinking  
that if it wasn't this day, it must be the next one, because she could have  
misunderstood with odd and even numbers, like the 19 and the 21, the 2 numbers  
she could have all mixed up.  
  
The hours went by slowly, steadily. The next day went by as the others, and  
before going to sleep, she thought that she must have mixed up the Mondays,   
that she might have mixed up, Monday February 19, with the next one, the 26.  
  
She did the same the next monday, thinking about the other Monday after and then,  
when it revealed to be wrong again. She thought she might have heard the wrong  
month, she thought it must have been, Monday, March something and all...  
  
AShe played that little game for 6 months, 6 months before she fully realized  
that he wasn't going to come back this year again. The reason why it took so  
long for her to undertand? She had hope. Hope.  
  
Each and every year since his departure when they were only 14, he called her  
and told her that he was going to come back to a certain date.   
  
Each and every year since his departure when they were only 14, he didn't  
came back. He was waiting another year or so to call her and restart it all  
over again.  
  
They were now 22. Nearly 23. She thought she just had to wait another year  
until his call and then talk to him about it.   
  
Each and every year since his departure when they were only 14, she thought  
about it. But now, was different, really different because she was going to talk  
to him, really.   
  
She went to school all the other days she had to, she went to work all the week-ends,  
she did her assignments every evening. For a year.   
  
She was waiting for his phone call. She wait all the year. He didn't call her  
like each and every year before. He didn't call her anymore. Never.  
  
She looked in everything she found about where he was gone for his name, or  
something about him. She didn't found anything.  
  
2 years after, she found something. She was now 26. Still waiting for him to  
give her a sign. Why didn't she gave up? She had hope. Hope.  
  
She found an old newspaper, dated: Tuesday, February 20. One day after the date he was  
supposed to come back the last time he told her so. She found an article about him.  
An article she wasn't thinking to find... His name was written and then that:  
  
A yound boy of 22 years old, died today. He hadn't family. He hadn't close  
friends. He just left a letter. Here what it was reading:  
  
My love,  
I called you each year since I left.  
I waited for you until now but I can't wait no more.  
I love you and I'll always do.  
You didn't came at all the times you were supposed to.  
So I can't wait for you.  
I don't have hope.  
If you don't love me now, it's ok, I understand.  
  
But I love you  
  
And it was signed by his hand. The misunderstanding, the big misunderstanding  
was that she was supposed to go where he was living and not the opposite. She  
misundertood. And now he was dead. Hope. The thing she have all those years.  
The thing he didn't have. And now, she's alive. And he's dead. She cried,  
day and night, she cried cried and just cried. He was dead. And it was her fault.  
  
She went to his country, she went to the graveyeard where he was lying now,   
underground. She put flowers. She cried tears of loneliness, of sorrow, of  
everything.   
  
All this time, the hours were going by slowly, steadily. She killed him,  
slowly, steadily, as the the hours went by. She killed him by loneliness.  
He didn't have hope.  
  
She cried for hours. Hours passing by slowly, steadily. As her life always did.  
  
She cried so much... It was such a pain... She thought that she had to overcome  
it, to go by, but she wasn't able to. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment,  
she sang with all her heart, she sang all her sorrow away.  
  
There are times when i look above and beyond  
there are times when i feel your love around me baby  
i'll never forget my baby  
There are times when i look above and beyond  
there are times when i feel your love around me baby  
i'll never forget my baby  
  
when i feel that i don't belong  
draw my strength  
from the words when you said  
hey it's about you baby  
look deeper inside you baby  
dream about us together again  
what i want us together again  
i know we'll be together again 'cause  
Everywhere i go  
every smile i see  
i know you are there  
smiling back at me  
dancin in the moonlight  
i know you are free  
'cause i can see your star  
shinin' down on me  
good times we'll share again  
make me wanna dance  
say it loud and proud  
all my love's for you  
  
Always been a true angel to me  
now above  
i can't wait for you to wrap your wings around me baby  
wrap them around me baby  
sometimes hear you whisperin'  
no more pain  
no worries will you ever see now baby  
i'm so happy for you baby  
  
dream about us together again  
what i want us together again baby  
i know we'll be together again 'cause  
Everywhere i go  
every smile i see  
i know you are there  
smiling back at me  
dancin in the moonlight  
i know you are free  
'cause i can see your star  
shinin' down on me  
good times we'll share again  
make me wanna dance  
say it loud and proud  
all my love's for you  
  
There are times when i look above and beyond  
there are times when i feel your love around me baby  
i'll never forget my baby  
what i'd give just to hold you close  
as on earth  
in heaven we will be together baby  
together again my baby  
Everywhere i go  
every smile i see  
i know you are there  
smiling back at me  
dancin in the moonlight  
i know you are free  
'cause i can see your star  
shinin' down on me  
good times we'll share again  
make me wanna dance  
say it loud and proud  
all my love's for you  
  
She realized afterward that the song she sang could match her life. He was surely  
watching her from above and he surely didn't want to see her cry. She stopped.  
Why? Because she had hope. Hope that he was watching her. Hope.   
  
And after, for all her life, the hours went by slowly, steadily. But  
it didn't matter. She had hope all this time. Hope.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
I know, it's dark. I can't help it. But you have to see a good thing behind  
and always think of that when you're gloomy and dark:  
  
Hope is what helps everyone. Hope give life. No hope, no life.   
  
Why am I so gloomy then if I know this little thing? Because I don't have hope.  
That's all.  
  
Adieu. 


End file.
